


躲不过心动（上）#

by Ss846098



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ss846098/pseuds/Ss846098
Summary: cp花猫+轻微铭海abo世界观 解释权归我破碎叙事 非常垃圾是2020情人节联文废稿 拉出来重修圈地自萌 请勿上升正主欧欧西属于我—————
Kudos: 4





	躲不过心动（上）#

**Author's Note:**

> cp花猫+轻微铭海  
> abo世界观 解释权归我  
> 破碎叙事 非常垃圾  
> 是2020情人节联文废稿 拉出来重修  
> 圈地自萌 请勿上升正主  
> 欧欧西属于我  
> —————

迟迟不来，偏偏在这时候。陈正正叹了口气，幸好巅峰对决赢了，不然真是要恨死自己这个第二性别了。坐在身边的女医生拿起签字笔，指尖炫技似的转了一圈，又抓紧了下笔做了两行记录，建议这时候最好先找个alpha作个临时标记，第一次就打抑制剂对刚分化的脆弱身体伤害很大。  
陈正正右手叠左手，掐着手心隐忍。转播屏声音开得很大，瓶子解说的声音很响亮，飘进他耳朵里却像笼了一层薄雾：“…FMVP给到——eStarPro.诺言！仙阁木兰惊天下，星海达摩渡普陀！三年蛰伏磨一剑，暗香疏影绕雪间！让我们恭喜诺…”一如既往的慷慨激昂、引人入胜，很符合瓶子的风格。他抬起头来看到医疗点转播屏上郭桂鑫那张情绪复杂的脸，只觉得喉咙干得不像话。——郭桂鑫算是很自爱的那类人，久在刚进eStar就分化，却几乎从来没有跟哪个alpha出去鬼混过，照他自己的话来说，那就是图书馆小王子有自己的底线。他连信息素失控的情景都少之又少，偶尔情绪激动飘出来一缕，也很浅淡。如果这时候曹志顺在身边都会说他废物，一个alpha的信息素居然是桂花味儿的，一点威慑力都没有。没分化之前陈正正一直闻不到，光看着他坐在那里摆弄手机就会觉得安稳。有个词怎么说来着？就——岁月静好啊。

陈正正犹豫着，思考能力都在渐渐丧失，浑身上下烧得难受。他抿着嘴唇不说话，那边漂亮的女医生坐到他身边苦口婆心地催：“你到底有没有心仪的alpha啊，叫他过来咬一口就完事了。万一他也对你不一般，那这事儿就美了。你赶紧的，这分化可拖不得！”  
屏幕上已经给到郭桂鑫的特写镜头，他握着话筒，嘴唇开开阖阖。陈正正已经一个字都听不明白了，连眼睛都模糊得对不了焦。陈正正握着拳，指甲在手心里来回抠弄，最终还是抬起脸对医生咬字清晰地说：“给我一管抑制剂吧。”  
年轻的女医生露出了一个悲伤的表情，精致的眉目都黯淡了些许，伸出手欲言又止地摸了摸他的额头，还是叹了口气，从箱子里取出一管淡蓝色的针剂：“手伸过来。看好了，我教你打。”

手臂青筋上多出的针眼隐隐冒着血珠。抑制剂起效还需要一会儿，陈正正却觉得那股强迫他镇静的潮水顺着手臂的静脉呼啸着袭击他，他没力气捂那个针眼，倒在沙发上慢慢喘，眯着眼睛看转播屏上的郭桂鑫。医生走过来，端了个板凳坐在旁边，帮他压着棉签捂好针眼，又用医用棉花帮他拭了额角的冷汗，半晌笑了笑：“你喜欢他，是吗？”  
“啊？”陈正正愣了一下，“是在问我吗？”  
“这里还有别人吗？”女医生指了指显示屏，“就这个笑得特别好看的男生。你喜欢他，是吗？”  
“呃…”陈正正说，“他是我很好的队友。”  
“队友啊……联盟里队内恋爱的不少啊，你们队里好像就有一对吧，档案里写得可清楚了。又不会有什么大影响，你们是打游戏的，不是娱乐圈偶像。”女医生翘着二郎腿，红色的高跟鞋晃了又晃，低下头对他眨眼睛，鬓边垂下的发丝扫过他手臂，带着洗发水的香味，“所以呢？你喜欢他吗？那种成年人的喜欢。”  
陈正正下意识想问“什么是成年人的喜欢”，又觉得好像有点多余。成年人的喜欢太简单了，吃饭、工作、睡觉，闲暇之余上个床。他哑着嗓子说：“我不知道。”  
偏生这会儿已得到了抑制剂的支持，脑袋逐渐开始运转。他想了想，欲盖弥彰地补充道：“我只是…想得到他的信息素。”  
女医生“哦——”了一声，安静了一会儿又说：“诺言长得还挺帅。”  
“我可以自己来了。谢谢。”陈正正坐起来一些，女医生悻悻收回手，看着他自己按好棉签就站起来走到室内的洗手池边洗手。外头走廊里隐隐传来些吵嚷声，她笑了笑，扭过头嘱咐他：“他们估计过来了。你刚分化，抵抗力差，注意别感冒。本质意义上来说这是你第一次发情期，会比以后每次都难熬。信息素混乱的地方尽量别去，过分强烈的alpha信息素也会让你发情。”她顿了顿，“我的建议是找个人为你标记。…如果诺言没有永久标记的两厢情愿的omega，你可以试试朝他开口。临时标记就够了，至于更后面的…你总该试试的。”  
陈正正点了点头：“谢谢，我知道了。”

她推开门，果然有一群青年从右边过来。她一眼瞧见刚才在台上光芒熠熠的FMVP。青年人皮肤很白，落在走廊的灯下，泛着霜也似的冷，模样比转播屏里更加好看，抿着嘴角，看不太清表情。她挑了挑眉，看着他说：“陈正正在里面。”走在最前面最焦虑的男生稀里糊涂地问了一串，就差抓住她袖子了，她这才收回目光，安慰地拍了拍这个大男生的肩膀，“没事的。具体的你们去问他吧。我在隔壁休息室。还有问题的话再来找我。”  
说话里，女医生的眼神又飘向那个叫诺言的青年。大家或多或少都有说话，七嘴八舌的过道里，唯独他一个人抿着嘴角站在队伍的侧后方。她拉开门让他们进去，然后双手插兜去了隔壁的房间。——什么嘛，这俩小孩儿，互相喜欢还这么端架子？

—————

冠军打野扑过来的时候伴随着一声中气十足的“猫神！”，一串连珠炮般的碎碎念已经脱口而出：“吓死我了！我一早就感觉你不对劲！大闪推两个被反杀这也太菜了！怎么可能是我们猫神！回城的时候看你手抖，我还以为你和诺言哥一样犯手伤了！”  
“所以最后一波你才喊他们看我位置？”听到那个名字，陈正正笑了笑，装作无意地把扎了针的胳膊收了回去。  
“是啊！我靠幸好张聪给了个盾，不然就没了。这波真牛逼！”眼见得罗思源越来越亢奋的眼神，王添龙摆了摆手接过话茬：“都穿衣服准备握手了，你跟我说你好像分化了。吓死我了。”  
“这还是我发现的呢！我冲上去抱他的时候就闻到了，哇你是beta闻不到，那股咸香冲了我一鼻子。按理来说猫神这都二十三了，该分化早就分化了，迟迟没有动静，系统都给他默认划进了无性别者，突然来这一下，真是猝不及防。”  
“鞠完躬你突然又把腰弯下去，现场直接炸了，我听到左边有人大声让你别退役的，真是好大一个乌龙。你鞠了两个躬直接回头往后台走，那个背影特平和。”王添龙比划了一下，“半个会场都在吵，我感觉瓶子都控不住场了。幸好诺言反应快，从瓶子手里把话筒抢了过来，说你不舒服要休息。”  
“是吗。”陈正正笑了笑，“那时候我都不清醒了。”不过这倒像是他的风格。——当然，这句话他没说出口。他记得自己当时用力掐了掐手心，再次折身九十度，然后在众目睽睽之下，径直往后台走去。一片哗然。他好像在转身时的一片模糊里看见自家上单担忧的神色。  
可是他陈正正就是这么胆大，敢把这片残局留给他善后，因为郭桂鑫一直都这样让人安心，他永远能在乱局里挺身而出，也永远能力挽狂澜。

世人都说eStarPro全员莽夫，他猫神和诺言是疯狗cp，可是优势都是一点一点抢到手上来的，兵线都是一点一点逼上高地的，谁也不知道他陈正正身先士卒的前提是知道有一个人始终能紧随其后补满伤害收割。磨合了千百万次的绕后切c，猫影在法阵里毫无倦意地幻舞，信徒的尸身已经供奉成血海。  
也曾有另一位女将军守着她，如今那位冠军飞将身着锦衣，墙头立马，已是遥遥相望。想也知道，德古拉伯爵守不住生性桀骜的剑舞者，她重剑屠龙、轻剑斩荆，奔赴半生。台前幕后，陈正正分得太清。那少年人清俊的模样倒映在一舞倾城的幻影里都是如此清晰，她早已没有任何敌意，软下腰肢亲自献舞。  
——凭君莫话封侯事，一将功成万骨枯。大浪淘沙，洗去他们年少的痕迹，他们的曾经都给了别人。但难能可贵的是，如今剑舞者披挂上阵，不为长城不为父兄，只为身边倾城的舞姬。何意百炼钢，化为绕指柔。他们之间，实在不需要太多累赘的话。

“他和无铭在外面呢。你这个状态，他们就没进来了。”王添龙看他出神，自顾自说下去，从旁边拿了个一次性杯子，倒了杯热水放进他手里，拖长了声音喊他，“卡特噶得啊，你这分化来的也太晚了点。”  
“谁知道呢。我本来以为我就是那万分之一的无性别者，永远不受第二性别的本能约束。”陈正正捧着杯子喝了一口，“结果还是分化了。”  
王添龙刚想说什么，那边孙力伟赶鸭子一样把门口的两个人赶了进来：“我那边有点事，来晚了。你…”  
“我打的抑制剂。”陈正正这才肯把手臂伸过去，给他们看胳膊上的那个针眼，“医生说问题不大。”  
孙力伟沉默了一下，出去打电话了。留下五个人面面相觑。张聪问：“要不然我和诺言还是先出去吧。…猫神你…”  
“先别走。T总估计要说事儿。”陈正正又喝了口水，“你们信息素收好就行。”  
张聪点点头。郭桂鑫站在旁边发呆了半天才回神，他靠着门框斜斜站着，突然喊了他一声：“猫啊。”陈正正应了一声。他含糊着说，“捧杯什么的，刚才老T跟他们沟通过了，说让你休息会儿，等下我们一起过去。”他抬起眼睛看了陈正正一眼，又飞快低下了头看鞋前面的浅色地砖，“就该这样的，不然哪儿算呢。怎么能缺了你呢。……”  
他断断续续地碎碎念着。声音渐渐低下去。那头孙力伟又进来了，陪着他休息了一下，众人又被联盟秘书长喊上去捧杯。他拿过很多冠军，每一个都很激动，可是这一次他的精神状态已经完全涣散开，整个过程都保持着礼貌的神游，将这样大的舞台完全交给了队友们。

—————

“二队不怎么跟比赛，是指望不上的。无铭早就标记过花海了，Alan是个beta。陈正正，我帮你是最好的选择。”郭桂鑫把袖子捋上去，抿了抿嘴角，“——老T也是这个意思，如果不尽快解决这个问题，你的状态会很受影响。但我不逼……”  
“也行。”陈正正在床边坐下，打断了他，抬起脸来，似笑非笑瞧了他一眼，慢悠悠脱下外套，侧过身剥开衬衫，露出大片后背。青年omega较之少年人要多几分柔韧，可他却刚分化，又是矜贵非常，像是藤蔓上最甜蜜的那颗葡萄，诱人到了极致。大概唯一不同之处是那颗葡萄要一颗颗尝过去找，只能拿来回味，而陈正正却是确确实实在他面前的。郭桂鑫愣了一下，对上陈正正视线的时候他皱了皱眉，没料到这人会答应得这么爽快，不过片刻却又恢复了往日散漫的状态，走过去坐在他对面。  
郭桂鑫从他颈侧朝后摸的时候起了坏心思，附身想吻他。可是陈正正从被单上散落的A4纸里抓起一张，隔在他们之中，声音很平稳，少见地喊了他全名：“郭桂鑫。”  
“啊？”被叫到名字的人微微立起上身，挑了挑眉，“怎么了。想后悔了是吗？”  
“照上面的意思，我们…”那只要命的手还缠在颈子上，绕到后面抚弄着腺体。陈正正没有推开，只是用纸隔着两个人的脸，“只是临时标记吧。”  
“是啊。”郭桂鑫看着这张决赛前自己用签字笔写的复盘内容，咬了咬嘴角的死皮，——嘴唇好干，该涂唇膏了。  
“哦。”陈正正在那一头点了点纸面，语气里带了几分认真，“那这个就没必要了吧。”  
郭桂鑫如梦初醒般“哦”了一声，漫不经心地揉了揉他后颈的腺体：“是哦，我入戏太深了。”桂花香汹涌的震荡在空气里，一呼一吸都是暧昧。致命的弱点被捏在掌心里狎玩，陈正正撤下纸，睁着眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖着，遵从本能地低下脑袋，向他臣服。郭桂鑫居高临下地望下去，入眼是对方裸露的半块后背。到底还是没忍心，他叹了口气：“不后悔了吧？等下咬进去就容不得你拒绝了。第一次标记要是被打断了会很伤身体。”

他俯身凑过去，舔了舔唇，虎牙衔住那片柔嫩的皮肤来回厮磨。alpha的压制力此时淋漓尽致地显示出来，陈正正刚刚再怎样装得疾言厉色游刃有余，也不过是个刚分化的omega，那见过这等阵仗，竟不受控地直被那股浓郁的桂香压得腿软，膝盖蹭着床单一点点往后，郭桂鑫不理他，把着他肩膀的手甚至没用力，唇舌还在撩拨他脆弱的腺体。  
他从床边跌落的瞬间郭桂鑫终于伸手捞起他，相拥着倒在床上。一米八的大个子却轻得不像话，重重撞进alpha的怀里，他鼻子都撞酸了，带着眼睛也酸胀：“诺言你，快点……”  
郭桂鑫埋在他颈间，含糊不清地说要慢点。陈正正本就混沌的思维当然分不清为什么要慢，只觉得他玩心重、是故意的，委屈地拽着他胸口的衣服抽抽噎噎。郭桂鑫眼神一黯，握着腰把他从身上翻下来，跨坐在他后腰。被人全盘掌握的感觉不算好，尤其又在这样视力不及的情况下。他有些紧张，可是郭桂鑫总有办法压住他挣动的双腿，又折了他的手臂，俯身下去。  
他的呼吸滚烫地打在后颈，那瞬间陈正正觉得自己像是一只蒸笼上任人宰割的红虾。也许是镀上海盐奶盖的桂花酿太甜蜜，ao交缠的姿势过分暧昧，情迷意乱里，郭桂鑫哑着嗓子说出那句三个字的魔咒：

“陈正正，我爱你。”

然后他的后颈被无情地贯穿。陈正正没办法看到他的表情，只能感觉到疼、痛，有不属于他的东西，从后颈暴露的伤口涌进去，顺着血管涌进心脏，又随着擂鼓的心跳声把陌生的滋味送到四肢百骸。——他被彻底占有了。  
这样的情绪很明显感染了郭桂鑫。那个人近乎癫狂地啃咬着他，血顺着脖子绕了一圈，滴在床单上，泅出两片鲜红。神经末梢叫嚣着要他更近一步，omega的身体适时打开了通道，郭桂鑫撞上他濡湿的队服裤子时才发现自己硬得发疼。他当机立断放开了陈正正，抹了抹嘴角未干的血迹，一言不发地把床头那些小玩具丢给他，扭头进了浴室。陈正正咬着牙没动，仍趴在床上。等到浴室里传来淅沥的水声时，他的眼泪才姗姗来迟，从眼眶里涌出来，一点点坠在床单上，染开水红色的美梦。

“我走了。你注意点儿。”  
郭桂鑫握上门把手的时候，陈正正刚好抬起眼睛望他，见他望回来又撇开视线低头开始摆弄起手机：“嗯，你走吧。”他不说话，原地站着没动。陈正正解锁手机在主屏幕上无用的划了划，又锁上屏幕，抬起头来勾着嘴角盯了他一眼，“还不走？”  
“猫，你真是…”郭桂鑫笑着叹气，走回去坐在他身边，伸手抱住他的肩膀，“还发小脾气？撒撒娇我就留下来了啊。哪用这么麻烦？”  
“起开。”陈正正推了推他，“诺言，我们孤a寡o共处一室，不合适。”  
“又不会有什么，我保证。”郭桂鑫亲昵地亲了几下他侧颈，“你现在是第一次，我不在你会很难熬。”他声音软下来，一贯拖长的语调蹭了蹭他下颌，“就当我想你了，想陪陪你，好不好？”  
陈正正微微颤抖着睫毛，慢慢抱住他的后背，似叹息般说道：“行啊。那留下呗。”

第一次的感觉是很奇妙的，陈正正一点不自在的感觉都没有，安安心心靠在他怀里开了一局巅峰赛，反手就锁了马超。郭桂鑫本来还一手搂着他，一手扒拉着手机刷微博呢，听他嘀嘀咕咕，甩了手机，抱紧了他凑过去看：“你这…2-4？有进步。”  
“我戳我戳我戳…”彼时陈正正一次次掷出标枪，追进了战场。郭桂鑫挑了挑眉，默念起来，一标、两标、三标，over：“你这暴击也太低了，怎么不出无尽啊？”  
“要出啊？”陈正正盯了一会儿灰色的屏幕，“唉”了一声，往后蹭了蹭，挪了个舒服点的姿势，把手机拿到他面前：“你帮我玩。”  
郭桂鑫的下巴搁在他肩膀上，讲起话来含含糊糊：“行啊。”他接过手机，点开装备栏预购了一手无尽战刃，点开语音输入，“不好意思，刚刚是我表弟在玩。”

却说那头的罗思源点开局内战绩，嘀咕了一句。张聪“啊？”了一声。他解释说：“这马超真逗，2-5了说是表弟打的，笑死我了。怎么谁都有万能表弟啊？”  
张聪也笑起来，分出手来捏了捏他胳膊肘：“你就可劲儿笑吧，你3-4还好意思笑？开了麦还敢这么笑？也不怕人家表哥约你现实碰一碰？”  
“哎哟我操。”罗思源手忙脚乱地闭了麦，“你怎么知道我开麦了，你是不是看我屏幕了，我说你怎么能次次盲背到我，好啊张聪，过分了啊过分了啊！”  
“我那是了解你。”张聪低下头来安心辅助自家打野，还要再跟两句腔，“我靠你…”  
“是啊，我也了解你噢。”罗思源笑嘻嘻地把话头接了过去，“所以这条龙就归我了。”  
“不是，你这明明就是看了我屏幕吧？”  
“看了又怎么样啊？你们家打野太菜了！这惩戒…太菜了！我是躺赢他是带输你知道吧，你跟着他也太没前途了。”罗思源嫌弃地收下云中君的人头，操作着娜可露露转身就跑，“唉，真菜。溜了溜了。”

说话里，盾山凶神恶煞地追上去，看着小巫女抢了龙骑上鹰洋洋得意地飞走，气呼呼地原地挥舞了两下拳头。

—————

“哇这马超真是换了个人打吧？”张聪喊道，“这都能杀我？这都能四杀？”  
“躺赢了啊，舒服。”罗思源点开战绩栏，看了看自己6-5的战绩，“你看看你看看，你这盾山，少开我几次不就能牵制住这马超了嘛。”  
“那不行。”张聪看着自家水晶爆炸，放下手机转而上手捏他的脸，“团战可以输，娜可花海必须死。”  
“注意身份啊张聪！别动手动脚的！”罗思源拍下他的手，低下头来看战绩结算，“我靠这马超是猫神啊？可以可以，牛逼牛逼，点个赞。”  
“这果然是诺言哥代打的吧？？过分了过分了！”  
“你就是菜，还找借口。行了行了，来来来，再排，这次咱俩一定要排一起。看你海爹带躺好吧。”  
“就你？6-5的弟弟可往后稍稍吧。”

—————

TBC.


End file.
